Team JAKL
by Darknaru3
Summary: Summary:What happens when you get a loud mouth punk with a drug problem "Hey fuck you!" A Uptight Schnee look alike "Uncalled for." A emotional unavailable child. "...rude.." And their leader trying his best to keep them in line. You get Team JAKL! May Oum save us all.


**Hey Darknaru here to say that this is my first fanfiction ever and also the first story I've ever written so go easy on me with the spelling and grammatical errors okay. Also, I also have a small vocabulary so don't expect big and fancy words even though I will be trying my best to add those big and fancy words to make the story more interesting. In addition, this story's first four chapters will be in first person most of the time unless use 3** **rd** **person point of view. If you guys like the way I write these first few chapters I will continue to write this way if not I can change it into another style or something, you'll see it. I also do not own anything in this story besides the OCs and maybe some ideas I decide to put in other than that nothing nope all Rooster Teeth. Also note that this chapter is not done just Writing to see if it any good and if anyone would even want to read this. I don't have much else to say so let's get started and thanks for reading Team JAKL.**

"Speaking"

'Third person thoughts'

" **Other worldly being talking like Masamune"**

' **Internal communication like when Jay and Masamune talk in Jay's mind'**

" _Flashbacks"_

 **Chapter 1: J**

As I stand here and wait for my favorite purple hair thug to arrive I can't help but wonder what's wrong with my life right now. No seriously something is wrong here, very wrong. Why do I always have to wait for him every time we have a meeting? The other two are here so why can't Vin show up on time? God damn him. If he uses a dumb ass reason like forgetting where to meet up or something else along those lines I'm going to kill him. Oh who am I kidding we like him. We like him a lot.

As I keep pacing back and forth around the village center, my eyes kept drifting towards the two that were here. It's amazing how someone can get so used to someone else after spending two years with them. I can't help but think about something that always happens at these types of meetings. I'm never the first one. I'll get here 10 minutes before the meeting starts, but someone always beats me.

My gaze drifted toward my white haired friend wearing a white shirt under a light blue jacket and light blue jeans. Luca is always here before me and it drives me crazy! How the hell does he always get here before me? I sometime get here 20 minutes before the meeting and he still gets here before me. The bastard must be doing this on purpose! He knows that the boss is always the first to arrive at a meeting, yet he's always here before me! What's worse is that he always acts like the servant when I show up. Since he acts like a servant he should know that a servant should not be at a meeting before their boss! It's messed up!

I'm getting distracted aren't I? Well good I need to be to wait on this late fuck! I must be have been showing how angry I was because I found Zero staring at me with concern laced into his usual emotionless gaze. I looked right back at him and as usually, the first thing I saw was his semi spiked pale blonde hair. I was always jealous of his hair since he never needed to comb it. While on the other hand my hair need to be combed for a good five minutes before it looked nice. Then again my black hair is very long compared to his since my goes a little bit past my shoulder.

Shortly after I noticed a pair of eyes that were as blue as the sky. Most would just say Lu's and Zeros eyes are similar since they were both light blue, but like I just said earlier Zero's eyes are like the sky; while Lucas are like ice blue. It's not much of a difference, but to me it creates a huge difference in appearance. Speaking of Z and punctuality he is always on time. Sometimes I wonder how the hell he always is on time. No, seriously he is always on time. Like today the meeting time was set at 1pm at 12:59pm he wasn't here, but right as the clock turned to one he magically appeared out of nowhere. It's fucking weird! I swear he's like a ghost or something.

When I'm bored I ramble quite a bit, but then again for some reason Lu and Z won't say a word, and I refuse to started talking before the meeting so I won't lose my train of thought for said meeting. I checked my scroll to see the time it was 1:25pm. Five more minutes till Vin shows up. He is always 30 minutes late no matter the meeting time. The bastard barley apologies too. Sure he says sorry, but he always does it again at the next meeting. I know most people would tell him the meeting time is 30 minutes earlier to save the heartache, but sadly the smart ass bastard arrives an hour late because he somehow knows it's a lie.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Finalfuckingly! He's actually here. "It won't happen again." LIAR! It will happen again! Why do I keep letting him get away with this and all the other things he does why god damn it why? Well I know why it cause his one of my best friends but then again all three of them are my best friend so …. I don't know why.

"Vincent you're late again I see." I exclaimed with hidden frustration laced in my voice. He must of sense that because he had a sheepish look. He should be for making me wait 40 minutes, but then again the first ten is my fault for showing up earlier. No, wait it still his fault for being late. I mean Z always makes it on time I don't see why not he can't too. Ughh it doesn't matter anymore I'm just going to start the fucking meeting.

"Now that we are all here let start the meeting. I'm pretty sure we all know why we're here so I'm going to be frank with all of you." I explained. That seemed to catch all of their attention making an air of professionalism. Good I'm glad they are all taking this seriously. If they didn't I might have just had to kill them all.

"As we all know we are turning 13 or have already turn 13, and we need to go to combat school to make attending huntsmen academy easier. As you all know it will make all of us look better when attending. Our objective is to attend Beacon Academy in Vale, but the problem is that we cannot all just go to the same combat school. Since attending at the same time, and knowing each other will make us seem suspicious. Plus, I need each of you to get some information on different things in each kingdom. So who wants what kingdom? Know that I call Vale since the village is close to Vale." Immediately I hear a quiet "Mistral" from Z.

"What! Wait a minute I want Mistral! Jay you can't let him have it!" Luca exclaimed. "It will be easy for me to get what you want out of Mistral. Not to mention much faster than letting Zero go. Plus, Zero has connections in Atlas. So he should go there instead." He tried arguing with logic as usual, but Mistral is not where I want him to go so "actually I need Z in Mistral sorry Lu."

Knowing what was about to happen next, I felt bad. "In that case I want to go to Va-""Vacuo ooo oooo ooo I want to go to Vacuo Jay please it's my kind of place." Vin said as he interrupted Lu midway. "Wait, why should you go to Vacuo Vincent? A person like you should go to Atlas to get some discipline. Not Vacuo where you can run around like a wild child. In case you forgot, we need to get info for Jay. Not just go to school, and have fun." Wow Lu is really determine to not go to Atlas.

"Actually, Vacuo is the perfect place for me to go. Since Vacuo is the kind of place that is seedier, and has less rules than the other three kingdoms. A perfect place for someone who's lived on the streets like me. I can get the kind of info that you can't just get from walking around and talking to certain type of people." Vin argued back using the same logic Lu normally used against him. It wasn't hard to tell that Lu wasn't going to win this one. In order to make it easier for them I decided to tell them my choices I'd already made for them.

"Lu I want Vin to go to Vacuo. Like he said it is the perfect place for a guy like him to spread his wings. He can also get the kind of information that I'm looking for." I voiced while looking at Lu's face; it was as if he'd had a stroke. "I need you in Atlas with your computer hacking skills you can easily hack into the Atlas military and the Schnee Dust Company computer networks to get the files I want." I continued on in order to clarify what I wanted Lu to do. By the look on his face it looked as if he'd had come to terms with his fate. That poor bastard, none of us wanted to go to Atlas, but someone must go. Out of the four of us Lu is the best choice, followed by Z, then myself.

"Now that everyone knows where they're going I can send each of you a list of things I want from each kingdom." I explained as I sent each list to each person going to their respective kingdoms. When I was finished, I looked at each of them in order to assess each reaction. Surprisingly, no one looked very shocked causing my excitement to dampen. I was expecting large reactions from the items I'd listed.

"Does anyone have any question?" Again surprisingly no one said anything. I wished they'd say something! If those fuckers don't say anything how are they going to get anything I've written down?! How am I supposed to tell them about certain things on the list if they don't complain about them! They are assholes each and every one of them!

As I continue to yell and rant inside my head about how unfair the world was, a blurry hand creeped into my vision. Finally, a complaint about the list. My head rotated toward the hand to see Lu with his hand raised as if we were in school or something. We are not in school so put your fucking hand down. He's such a goddamn idiot "Yes Lu you have a question about something on the list I gave you?" "Well yes I do. It says here that you want me to get info on the heiress of the SDC but what kind of info do you want on her?" "A good question Lu I'm glad you asked." Because I wasn't going to tell you if you didn't ask me, you white haired prick!

"I want personal information that we can use late. Like her likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, hell even her favorite color, or something that we can use later on to get her on our side. Or at the very least to use against her if she turns on us." I explained watching Lu nod his head. God, I wish he'd fight back or something! He's such a pushover. Since he had other questions about the list I had no choice but explain everything to him. Once I'd finished explaining everything on the list he hurriedly left to locate the nearest civilization to search for a bullhead or an airship.

I turned to the others only to find Vin. Where the hell did Z go? I search all around only to see the tailcoat of his dark yellow jacket by an abandoned home. Guess he didn't need any answer which is fine by me. Out of the three of them I trust Z the most in doing things without my supervision. Another plus about him is that he gets things done just the way I like it.

With him out of the way, I turned toward Vin to see if he was still looking over his list to make sure if he had any questions I was available. He must of sensed someone looking at him, because his slit pale yellow eyes seemed as if they were looking straight into my soul. I stared right back with my dark crimson eyes. Our little staring contest seemed to go on for an eternity until Vin broke the stalemate.

"I have but one question. Are there certain items you need in a hurry or do I have time to collect them?" Hmm that's a good question. When do I need the information? I guess I don't need any of the info until I'm in my second or third year at Signal Academy. I quickly explained that to him and shortly afterwards he departed. I then sent a message to the other two about when I need certain info that is on their lists. Hopefully everything goes according to plan so we can continue without failure.

Now that everything was settled I departed to my home to get everything I needed for my journey to island of the patch. It was a small home that resided on the outskirts of the village. I needed to go to Island of the patch to register for Signal, and it would probably take a while. I walked into my house then straight to my room. I grabbed a duffle bag stuff and it with some clothes, and other items that would be needed for a long trip. As I was about to leave I heard a voice.

" **Don't tell** **me that you're leaving without little old me! Are you?"** Fake hurt was laced into each word. So I spun around only to see my sword on my bed.

"Masamune" I said not very surprised. This wasn't the first time he spoke to me, and it wouldn't be the last. "No of course not how could I forget my partner in crime?"

" **I guess it must be very easy for you since you almost left without me. By the way do you have any weapons on you? Or were you planning to leave the village unarmed?"** Stupid sword judging me like I'm an idiot. I wasn't going to leave him or any of my other weapons behind…. Now that I think about it do I have any weapons on me? I quickly checked over myself to see if I did have any weapons only to find that I didn't. I hastily ran to my dresser and armed myself while hearing Mune's laughter in the background. Bastard! Quit laughing at me before I turn you into scrap metal!

I checked myself over one last time to see if I forgot anything else that Mune would laugh at me for and found nothing. So I grabbed my bag full of clothes and supplies feeling satisfied with myself and went out the door of my house. I then used my power of wind to take flight.

It took me an hour to reach Vale, and then another 30 to reach Patch by air. Then again I wasn't really using a lot of aura. Just enough to get there without wasting too much time and energy. Once I got there, it was 3pm and some people were already leaving the school. I needed to move fast in order to register before the office staff departs. I cannot wait another day to do this shit.

When I got to the front office a nice and kind looking lady sat at the front desk working on some papers. Thank God I still have time. I walked up to her and asked where to register for this year's up and coming classes and she told me to take a left and go through the second door on my right and that was where the administration's office was at.

After thanking her I did as she said, and went to the administration office only to see a well rounded gentleman. Now I don't hate fat people or anything, but how do you work at a combat school and be that overweight? I mean seriously! How can you look like your over 300 pounds, and work at a place that train kids to be the next defenders of mankind? You should at least get some light cardio in sometimes bro. Just saying.

Anyways back to what I was doing. After I sign up and did all the paperwork I turned in my application. I was then asked to take an aura test. I guess they need to test to see if your aura levels are high enough to be a Huntsmen or at least high enough to train you.

Of course after the scan was complete the circular man was shocked to say the least. You see a person whose aura is locked only has 100 on the aura scale when unlocked it jumps to 10,000 on the aura scale. To join Signal Academy, you need an aura level of 25,000 20,000 minimum. So why is this fat bastard so shock about my aura level you ask? Why I'm glad you asked you see my aura level just happened to be 252,000. That's right my aura level is over ten times the amount you need to join this dumb school.

I have enough aura to easily join Beacon since you need an aura level of 100,000 but Ozpin was all like "Noooo Jay. You need to go to combat school for some reason even though you're really strong, skilled, smart, have a high aura level, just an overall better person than most people your age. You should totally join my school but for some reason I want to be a giant douche about it and won't let you join until you're 17 like the rest of the students!" Asshole.

Getting off topic again. Focus Jay, focus. As I was saying I have a high aura level, but I've always had a high aura reading ever since I'd unlocked my aura at the age of five. Like I said earlier, an average person's aura level is usually unlocked when training to become a Huntsmen. Normally their auras unlock around 10 to 12 and maybe 8, but even then the level is only about 10,000. When I unlocked my aura at the age of five it was 38,000. I know I'm awesome hold your applause.

My mother told me that I should definitely become a Huntsmen and began my training right away. Of course my parents died two years later when I was seven, but I got over it. Yup, I'm completely over the fact that I saw both my parents die right in front of me trying to protect me…It's not like it's all my fault for not being strong enough to protect them or anything along those lines…

After my parents died I continue training with help from videos as well as books left by both my parents mostly my mother since she was a Huntress. Once I turned nine I made a deal with something in exchange for untold power.

Eight plus years of intense training while fighting three strong fighters. Plus, also getting power from that deal I made long ago made me a very strong warrior. So overall I'm a lot stronger than most 13 years old my age trying to be Huntsmen or Huntress.

Then again that not the point I'm trying to bring up the point is that I'm a lot more suited to be in a Huntsmen Academy than a combat school like Signal. Maybe I'm to judgmental, but after I was told to come back after a month later for school to start classes I was a bit excited since this would be my first time going to school, and talking to people my own age beside Lu, Z and Vin. I was shocked and sad to find out that people my age weren't what I thought they would be like.

I was excepting mature teens getting ready to become the next defenders of Remnant to become warriors ready to risk their very lives to protect those who can't protect themselves. What I got instead were annoying snot nosed brats who complained about everything. This one girl complains to this other girl about how her daddy didn't buy her the latest scroll that was on the market. I'm standing here thinking at least you have a dad who buys you a scrolls, and other things. My parents died and left an inheritance of ten million lien. I know that sounds like a lot, and I can live off that for a while if I invest and save well but that not the point!

I would trade all the money in the world to have my parents back! Even if it was for them to yell at me telling me that I can't have the newest scroll, or that I can't have friends come over and spend the night. Anything is better than going home knowing no one is there to greet you at the door. That you're all alone with no one to care for you. It hurts seeing people my age complaining about things that are so insignificant while people like me are trying their best just to live day to day without knowing if tomorrow will be your last day.

Despite that I guess in the end I can't be mad at these people. They do live in a completely different universe than I do. It's not like I can kill all their parents and send them out into the woods with only the shirt on their backs and a sword in their hands. To live off the land for two years. Nope can't do that even though I kind of want to just to see if they could handle it.

Therefore, with those thoughts floating about I stood there in the corner of the gym waiting for my teacher to show up with at least 30 to 40 other students. As I stood there tapping my foot on the ground I wondered where the fuck he was. He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago! Oh my God, if this is another Vin I'm going to start throwing people at other people! Or as Vin would say "I'm going to hit a motherfucker with another motherfucker". I learned a lot about how to talk like an average teen from Vin in case you can't guess.

"Alight kids line up in the middle of the gym so we can get started." Finally, he's here what took him so long in the first place. I turn my head to look at the teacher and raised my brow at what I saw.

I got to say not that impressed at what I saw. The man had black hair like my own only just showing signs of graying mostly likely from stress than aging or maybe both? He also had stubble along his jaw meaning that he probably did not shave that often. The only interesting parts about him to me is that he's eyes are red and that he wears dress clothes. Of course he's eyes are a lighter shade than mine and he's clothes look a bit worn along with his red cloak it only enhances the look. Moreover, with he's smell of what I only guess is alcohol give off the whole dead beat drunk vibe that I get from him. It does not help that sometime I see people who sometimes look like him when the guys and I go to visit Vale.

"Alright kiddies listen up I'm Professor Branwen but you can call me Professor Qrow. For the next four years I will be your main teacher and if I'm not around for example when I go on missions Professor Xiao Long will be your teacher. Of course you will have many more teachers to help you with the many subjects that you will be studying here." He explains in a way that sounded like he was tired and would like to get this is over with. He pulled out what looks like a flask. On closer inspection it is a flask and he took at least four sip since he started his little speech. Yup dead beat drunk confirmed, great just what I need for a teacher. Oh well I just have to listen to him at first and see if he actually knows what he's doing. If not well I can always do my own training here in secret. On second thought, I will train in secret anyways listening and doing what Qrow says is just an added bonus.

"First up before we begin to do anything we first need to introduction. Its easy start with your first and last name fellow by your weapon and semblance if you do not have either one or none that ok we will work on that. Lastly you will tell us what you got on your aura reading before you got accepted into Signal so we can see where everyone is at this moment. We will start on the left side and go down the line until we reach the right end of the line." Qrow continue to explain to us while I wonder why we need to tell him our aura readings? Shouldn't he have our readings when the school testing them or does he simply want us to tell everyone our aura readings ourselves so that we know each aura levels. Oh I think I get it if we lie and say our aura is a lot higher than it really is it show we are untrustworthy and that we shouldn't be Huntsmen since you need to be trustworthy to be a protector of mankind. Smart I guess he's not that stupid looking after all.

As each kid introduce themselves I can't help but think that everyone here is just pathetic. I mean so far about eight kids introduced themselves and so far only one kid has an aura level over 30,000 and has a semblance. I'm the 32th kid in the line on the far right so I have time to think about what to say. Should I be honest and just tell them the truth about my powers and aura level or lie and hope they believe me. No bad idea I shouldn't lie about my aura level since Qrow knows about it. I guess I can just tell them what I want them to know.

It's been fifteen minutes by now and I'm still not been introduced yet. I mean come on why is it taking so long just say your name and aura level and move on since most of you don't have a weapon or semblance. About 30 kid in and it was almost my turn when this smug look green haired brat started to introduce himself.

"My name is Taylor Evergreen that right from Evergreen hospital. My father is the head doctor there as well as the company head of the medical company we own call Green Herb." Oh great a rich spoiled brat I'm so happy right now no really super happy. "My weapon as you can see is a sword, but the edges are chainsaw like so they operate in a way that shreds and grinds instead of cut and slices She also turns into an assault rifle. I call her Thorn as well as my semblance which give me the ability to make and control roots and thorns." He finished saying while showing off his word and semblances by make a large root then cutting through it with the sword.

I have to say while the green sword does it job but the way he wields it might as well be an overgrown paper weight with the way he just wildly swings. I'm also impress with the way it was made, I can tell how the sword will turn into the rifle. It's not often I get to see a shift weapon up close but they're not my style. Don't get me wrong I can make and use one but I don't really see the point in having just one weapon even though it has multiple uses. I rather have multiple weapons in case one is out of reach or it gets stolen.

Anyways after the prick was done bragging about his weapon and power he finally started to tell us he's aura level but before he could he looked at every one of us so smugly that I thought he just won the lottery.

"My aura level is 68,000." He said as if that was such a big deal. It really wasn't since my aura level was 68,000 when I was a month away from turning seven years old but I'll let him have his five seconds of fame. As the kids go oooo and aaaa I wait until it dies down to introduce myself. When it finally did, I took three steps up from the line like the others before me and before I began, I saw Qrow look at me as if to say so up this brat. Oh I will and I will enjoy the look on his face when he sees that he is nothing special.

"My name is Jay just Jay no last name and my weapon is my sword called Masamune and my semblance is called Elemental Shift. Which gives me the ability to make and control the basic four elements fire, water, earth, and air. My aura level is- "" Bullshit!" Someone yell out rather rudely before I had a chance to make the green haired kid wet himself in shame. I turn around to find who ever said that and found out it was one of the guys from earlier. He has dark blue hair and eye so I'm just going to call him Blue.

"Um excuse me is there a problem that you find with my introduction?" I couldn't help but ask since he looked so pissed at me.

"Ya damn right there something wrong with your introduction! What on Remnant makes you think we will believe that you have a semblance that allows you to use the elements like a normal person uses dust!" A fair point I must admit but still rude and it not like anyone else called bull on anyone else semblance so why mine?

As I looked around at everyone to see their reactions to this all I saw was kids just as surprised as I was but for different reasons. I was surprised because of the fact that he said all this in front of a teacher. They were probably surprised by the fact that my semblance can control so many elements. Hey that not my fault that I am way better than most of you huntsmen wannabes!

I simply looked at him as if he was an idiot, which he was by the way. As much as I want to ignore him, I cannot stand the fact that he just insulted me and my power. I worked very hard for my strength thank you very much.

"So what do I need to do to make you believe that I have this semblance of mine?" I could not help but ask Blue.

"Well obviously you need to show us you're so called Elemental Shift and we will see if it just you using dust or not." God Oum up in heaven where my mother and father are why you must be cruel to me be making me deal with these people why. I did nothing wrong, well recently did nothing wrong. Ok fine I did not do anything wrong for about a week now is that not good enough for you? Fine then if they want to see my semblance then they get to see it and be shocked and awed by it.

"Fine then it won't be too hard to show you." You cocky son of a wait no your mother deserves better than you I am sure. I brought my hand up in front of everyone to see and quickly summoned a small block of ice the size of my hand on top of my hand. Next just as quickly melted the ice and turned it into fire still the size of my hand. Then I slowly extinguish the fire by turning it into solid rock still the size of my hand. Finally, I eroded and scattered the rock with the wind all around me. After I was finished, I couldn't help smirking at Blue for trying to make look like an idiot only to look like one as well as an ass for trying to make me look bad.

"Wel-ll that still doesn't mean you're not using dust you're wearing a jacket maybe you're hiding the dust where we can't see it. You should take off the jacket first then we will believe you." Oh come on that was a weak argument and you know it. I look around to see if anyone is really buying this crap only to see almost everyone but Qrow nod his or her head in agreement. Fine then I guess I will strip for you asses are you happy now!

"Ok fine by me but after this I want no more complaining got that." I could not help but say that in a pissy tone after everything that I been through with these people. Seriously, no one else is being interrogated like this it's so wrong. I heard some cheers as I slowly took of my jacket. Oh Oum sweet Oum up in heaven has I been I bad boy that much for you to allow this murky bull crap to happen to me.

 **Yang POV: an hour ago**

As soon as the first day of school started, I knew I was in for a treat especially since I knew my Uncle Qrow would be the main teacher for this year and hopefully the next three years to come. As I stood on the side of the gym waiting for Uncle Qrow. I could not stop myself from checking out the other students to see if anyone would be a worthy sparring partner for me.

No not you, you seem weak, you look weird, and you why are you smelling your armpit? Is there no one here who can take on the Yang with a bang, heh. Is there no one who can be my future punching bag, I mean sparring partner?

As I kept on searching my eyes fell upon a girl in one of the corners. Her looks caused her to stand out amongst the other students. She had Long black hair, deep crimson red eyes despite her looking different, she still had a similar body, and facial structure as my mom may have had when she was 13.

It could be just Uncle Qrow's kid, but then again he would have told us or he might not know. Then again, maybe it really could be my mother's other child. Would that mean she is my half sister like Ruby? No Ruby is my full sister despite having different mother's. I cannot just say Ruby is my half sister, like that girl over there just might be.

I thought about going over there to ask who her mother was, but before I had the chance Uncle Qrow decide to grace us with his presence.

"Alright kiddies! Listen up, I'm Professor Branwen, but you can call me Professor Qrow. For the next four years, I will be your main teacher. If I'm not around, for example when I go on missions. Professor Xiao Long will be your teacher. Of course you will have many more teachers to help you with the many subjects that you will be studying here."

Well at least I knew it was Uncle Qrow when he took a couple sips of his flask during his speech, while already looking bored. I wonder why Uncle Qrow decide to become a teacher in the first place? I know it's not because he like kids. He can't stand anyone else besides Ruby and I. I definitely won't become a teacher! Nope, I'm going to become a Huntress, and go on grand adventures. I am already on my way! Joining Signal was my first big step!

"First up before we begin to do anything we first need to introduction. It easy start with your First and last name followed by your weapon and semblance. If you do not have either one or none that's okay. We will work on that. Lastly, you will tell us what you got on your aura reading before you were accepted into Signal so we may see where everyone is at the moment. We will start on the far left and go down the line until we reach the right end of the line."

As he said that, we all line up and started to introducing ourselves. It took forever, no really forever to get to the girl in really long black trench coat. It looked a little too big for her, but hey it worked for her adding to the punk rocker look she sorta had going on.

"My name is Taylor Evergreen that's right from Evergreen hospital. My father is the head doctor there as well as the company head of the medical company we own call Green Herb." Oh great a rich spoiled brat. I'm so happy right now, no really... Super happy... "My weapon as you can see is a sword, but the edges are chainsaw like so they operate in a way that shreds and grinds instead of cut and slices. She also turns into an assault rifle! I call her Thorn as well as my semblance which give me the ability to make and control roots and thorns."

Ughh I wish this guy would hurry up so that the pretty dark hair girl can go already. Wait pretty dark hair girl since when is any girl prettier than me Yang Xiao Long. I mean sure she looks really pretty with her long silk smooth hair and her doll like face. I mean her lips are small and luscious also she has a cute little nose. Her eyes were like a late red sunset with the way they shine in the light. Her skin looked almost like porcelain with how smooth and flawless it looked. Not to mention her body underneath her jacket looks like a future super model with the small curves that I see. The only thing I don't see is her breast or therefore lack of. I look down while putting my arm down under my chest to amplify my upper B size boobs. Well at least I beat her at that.

While I am thinking of all of this, it is finally time for the girl to do her introduction. I have to admit I was a bit nervous on what she would say. I mean what if she just straight out and says she is my mother's daughter or says she is a Branwen. The point is she can say anything and I just scared or nervous or whatever it is I am feeling right now.

"My name is Jay just Jay no last name and my weapon is my sword called Masamune and my semblance is called Elemental Shift." I'm sorry what? Wait wait wait hold on a minute. WAIT JUST A GODDAMN MINUTE. What I mean how I mean wait that's a boy? Holy shit I had no idea I mean wow who would have thought. Of course it could be just a girl was a deep voice but I knew better than that. Her I mean his voice was a bit too low, sure it's a bit on the higher side but his voice is still deep and smooth enough for me to be convince it a boy.

"My aura level is- "" Bullshit!" Someone said I think it was Azure.

"Um excuse me is there a problem that you find with my introduction?"

"Ya damn right there something wrong with your introduction! What on Remnant makes you think we will believe that you have a semblance that allows you to use the elements like a normal person uses dust!" Wait he can use the elements like a person uses dust? I need to pay more attention to what is being said. Azure does make a fair point I mean that sound crazy if it true. To uses the elements like that is almost unfair. All I can do I get stronger every time I get hurt or mad. So unfair.

"So what do I need to do to make you believe that I have this semblance of mine?"

"Well obviously you need to show us you're so called Elemental Shift and we will see if it just you using dust or not."

"Fine then it won't be too hard to show you." He sounds really annoyed or at least he sounds that way to me. Jay just sticks his hand out in front of him as if he was going to do something with all of us just staring. What happens next can only be described as amazing as his hand now holds a cube of ice the same size as his hand. It gets better when the ice melt at first turning into a pool of crystal water then turning into steam, finally burning into a flame the same size as the cube of ice. Better still is when the fire slowly burns out, turn into rock, and transformed into a cube still the same size as the ice from before. Lastly, the block of earth slow disappeared and the remaining dust from the earth cube scatter all around Jay and it looked like sparkles were around him. It made him look even more beautiful than he already is. We all just stood there just watching him until Azure finally spoke again.

"Wel-ll that still doesn't mean you're not using dust you're wearing a jacket maybe you're hiding the dust where we can't see it. You should take off the jacket first then we will believe you."

That was a weak argument and everyone here know it. Well at least now, I can see Jay's great abs that I am sure he has and maybe a little bit more if I'm lucky. I turn to see what he thinks about this and Jay just looks at Uncle Qrow. As if he will stop this he doesn't care what happens as long as class is finished before it time to go and since we have all day today we have plenty of time.

"Ok fine by me but after this I want no more complaining got that."

Wow, he sounds pissed but I understand where he is coming from since no one else is being treated this way. I heard some cheering as he slowly took off his jacket and I have to say it looks nice especial since he looks so embarrassed while doing it. Once he was done, we all saw what was underneath his jacket clearly and it was a red long sleeved shirt and what looks like a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. How no one saw this beforehand is a mystery.

"There you see no dust can I put my jacket back on now?" Jay asked a little bit antsy and I couldn't help but wonder why he need his jacket back on so badly.

"What no way we need you to take of your shirt and pants to see if you are hiding any dust in your shirt or pants." The look on the of the class faces was pure priceless. It got better when I looked at Jay's face. He looks like he was either about to kill Azure for saying that or run away and never come back. He chooses to look to Uncle Qrow for guidance only for him to shrug his shoulder as if to say," What do you expect me to do?" Poor Jay has no idea what kind of person Uncle Qrow really is.

With a heavy sigh he started to strip off his shirt but stop midway and started walking toward Uncle Qrow. Once he got there, he sighs once again and just took off his bow and quiver of arrows.

"This is a retractable longbow with steel blade edges on both ends of the bow. The quiver has one hundred arrows. 50 arrows are just regular arrow; 40 arrows are different dust arrows. Ten being fire, ten being ice, ten being lightning, and ten being wind arrows. The last ten are specially made arrows that I use for emergency situations." He said while remove his bow and arrows from his back.

After that he rolled up his long sleeve red shirt and we all saw what looked like show weird metal contraption on both of his arms. "These are automatic throwing knife launchers. Each one has three different modes that I can use for combat. The first mode is at the top of it that shoots small knives about the size of two fingers. Each launcher has one hundred of these knives. The other two modes are at the bottom of the launcher. The second one has twenty knives that are about the size of regular throwing knives. The last mode is just a really long blade about the same size of the launcher which is the same size as my forearm." He explains rather excitedly while removing the launcher from his arms.

At long last he took off his shirt, and I got to say I was rather disappointed in what I saw. Don't get me wrong his skin looked soft and smooth like I thought it would be, but there was no six pack or any muscle on his body. I mean sure there was some muscle definition if you look hard enough, and boy was I looking hard enough. After he set his shirt on the ground, he reached over his back and pulled out two dual black magnum pistols.

"These are my twin dual magnum pistols each one was modified. Therefore, instead of only 12 bullets per mag they have 15 pulse the one in the chamber making it 16 shots per gun. The bullets also have a small amount of explosive dust in them instead of the usual fire dust." He then pulled out pouches he had on his belt to which I now just noticed. The belt had ten pouches on it. Five on each side. He then pulled two pouches out from each side of the belt.

"Inside these pouches are extra mags-about four for each gun. So eight total extra mags for each gun. Of course not all of them are the same with two being infused with ice dust and the other two having wind dust. Two more have a really high level of explosive dust that could bring down a small build just in case." Why does he need all of those explosive dust rounds? Oh well, I have some explosive rounds myself so I can't judge.

After he removed and dropped the guns and pouches. He grabbed two more pouches from his belt. "Inside these two are poisons and their antidotes." The boy explained while displaying the contents. Afterwards he pulled two more pouches out that showed some dust. "Before you all start saying your right and I'm a liar just know that this is gravity and space dust." He boasted before any objections came rolling in. Pulling out even MORE pouches I couldn't help but wonder why he had so many. "These two have gadgets that my friend and created." Jay continued as he threw them at my Uncle. Finally removing the final pouches, he concluded. "These two are secrets, but just know that they have no dust in them."

"Oh yea how can we be sure if we can't look inside them? I bet there is dust inside them, and you just don't want us to know." Azure said rather hotly.

Jay sharply stared at him. Then icily said "Trust me they're not."

"How can we be sure unless we look inside?" Azure countered.

"Fine then." Jay finally huffed and threw the pouches at Qrow. "I will let him tell you all that there is no dust in those pouches." We all turned to Uncle as he looked inside for a few seconds, and he made a face that only I saw. It was a face of understanding and sadness. As if what was inside those bags also affected him.

"Yea, there is no dust in either of these bags so let's just drop it. okay..." Qrow said with a strange look on his face.

"We still can't be sure since he still wearing pants and socks. He could be hiding the dust in his pockets, or in the insides of his socks." Oh come on Azure! Is this not enough? I mean this is getting out of hand. All of a sudden there were loud cheers egging him to continue undressing. The sad part was that Jay didn't even argue anymore just sighed in defeat as he put his hands in his pockets and pulled out his scroll and wallet. He also pulled out other items such as a picture that I can't get a good look at and a red arrow tip? He also had a comb and a piece of paper with some writing on it. he put all of the items on the ground but I noticed that he gently put the arrow head down on his jacket. Strange but I can only guess it had some kind of value to him if he treats it that well while the rest of his stuff he just dumps on the ground. After that he removed his belt and unbuckled his pants. The cheers got even louder. Wow and I thought I was starting to get into boys. These girls sounded boy crazy. But I can't say I don't understand why they were so excited since now Jay was about to take off his pants. He stops midway like with his shirt and rolled up his pant legs and revealed that he had two twin hunting daggers on each of his calves.

"Twin hunting knives that I got from my father when I turn seven." He said quickly as he takes off the daggers from his legs and removed his sword Masamune as well while he was at it. After that did he take off his pants. Of course his still had his boots on so he couldn't move. He blinked before he made a face like he forgot something before he started to take off his boots.

"I forgot my boots had steel weights at the tips." Wow Jay has a lot of weapons on him.

"Well kiddo I can positively say that you packing some serious heat. Makes a guy wonder why a kid needs that many weapons on him at all times?" Uncle said while scanning over the weapons that are on the ground.

"Well I live in the Wildlands so of course I need a lot of weapon for any kind of situation that I find myself in." The Wildlands, so he lives in the Wildlands huh. That actually explains a lot now that I think about it. I mean, he does feel and act very different from the rest of us. I've heard a lot of rumors and stories about the Wildlands, it is like they live in a different planet altogether. A places outside the kingdoms, well the kingdom's borders weren't really that wide to begin with, so it no surprise that the Wildlands covers over 70 percent of the world that we call Remnant.

It is said that the only way you can live in the Wildlands is to know how to fight, and I mean fight really well, like veteran Huntsman well. There are also rumors stating that villages can be settled down one day and be gone completely the next. It's hard to imagine living in that kind of place. I mean sure the island of Patch has a few grimm here and there, which means there will be some Huntsman and Huntress that will have to fight. But overall it is peaceful here. I can't imagine living in a place where you can die at any moment. I guess you need a really strong will and the determination to survive in such a place.

After a quick shake of my head to get rid of all those thought. I decided to pay close attention to what was being said as Uncle Qrow


End file.
